Roadside Blues
by Greendogg
Summary: Virgil and Jimmy find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere and with no way of contacting the Team or Justice League, the two friends must come up with a way to get out of their current situation. But How?


**Note: Hey folks! And it's been a year since I last posted anything DC Comics related. But here's a new story after a long hiatus. I originally started writing this back in September 2013, then I moved and the last time I ever worked on this was January 2014!**

**I saw Toy Story 4 in theaters this past weekend. Great movie, if you haven't done it already, go see this movie! I highly recommend it! The story also gave me ideas that I plan to put to use later on. I'm making a note to add Toy Story 4 to my movie library when it comes out on DVD. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and other material is owned by DC comics, Warner Bros and Nickelodeon. Story is based on the Drake & Josh episode 'The Wedding'. Oh, Virgil's lines are in bold and Jimmy's are in italic.**

**Story is based on the Drake & Josh episode 'The Wedding'. Oh, Virgil's lines are in bold and Jimmy's are in italic.**

_**Friday-May 18th- Metropolis-3:30pm, Eastern Time.**_

The Hall of Justice was usually busy, but not this time. Jimmy Olsen decided to spend his afternoon break with Static and Supergirl, who were currently waiting at the Hall of Justice for an assignment from their mentors. In the meantime, they struck up a conversation. The three of them sat in the lounge, which was currently empty. Static spoke first.

**"So, me and Sharon have this Great Aunt Katherine."**

_"Have you ever met Virgil's Great Aunt Katherine?"_

Supergirl shook her head.

_"No? Well, hey good for you."_

**"She's almost 90 years old."**

_"She's like 90,000 years old."_

**"She's not nice!"**

_"She is mean. Mean to the bone!"_

**"Something's not right about Aunt Katherine."**

_"She collects feathers, from birds she doesn't even know well."_

**"Oh, and get this…"**

"Aunt Katherine's getting married." Jimmy and Virgil said in unison.

**"I mean, who wants to get married at 89 years old?"**

_"You know, Virgil and I disagree on a lot of stuff, but I'm sure he hates Aunt Katherine as much as I do."_

**"I wonder if Jimmy hates Aunt Katherine as much as I do."**

He looked over at the young redhead.

**"Do you?"**

_"Totally."_

**_Later that day…_**

Jimmy was in the kitchen, putting ketchup on a hotdog. After doing his homework and helping to patch up a hole in the roof at the Kent house, he stopped to take a break and grab a snack. Virgil had offered him a ride to the wedding, while Supergirl and the rest of the team left early to change clothes and get to the country club where the ceremony was taking place.

Jimmy was quickly alerted by the sound of a car horn.

The young photographer sighed. He knew what that was about.

After a moment, the sound started to get on his nerves.

"Oh brother…." he muttered as he put down the bottle of ketchup.

Jimmy groaned as he walked outside.

"Mr. Hawkins cool it with the horn!" he shouted.

"Sharon, Artemis, would you get down here before Mr. Hawkins' head explodes?" Jimmy asked.

Sharon groaned as she came down the stairs followed by Artemis who was wearing a black dress with a blue floral design on the front. The young blond had been dropped off some time ago courtesy of Barry Allen and Iris Allen, due to Wally being busy helping Nightwing and Batgirl track down Joker, Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang.

"Aw, Jimmy you don't eat a hotdog wearing a tuxedo," said Sharon.

"This hotdog's not wearing a tuxedo," Jimmy joked.

"Ha-ha. Oh, Artemis can you zip up my dress, please?" Sharon asked.

"Sure," Artemis replied, zipping up the back of the powder blue colored dress Sharon was wearing.

"Thank you, now let me fix your hair," Sharon continued.

She picked up a small plastic jar and opened it.

"Ew! I don't want coconut oil in my hair." said Artemis as she tried to back away.

"Yes, you do." Sharon replied as she tried to fix up Artemis' hair which looked as if she had come in contact with static electricity.

"Knock, knock it's Dick and Wally," said a familiar voice.

"Sorry boys, can't talk we're going to a wedding," Sharon explained as she rushed past the two sidekicks standing in the doorway. Apparently, they had called off their search and would try again another day. The two were now in their civilian clothes.

"Oh, we're just here to pick up something from Virgil," Wally answered.

"Virgil, the geeks are here!" Artemis shouted.

Dick and Wally frowned, but then again; Artemis could be sarcastic sometimes.

"I'll be down in a minute," Virgil replied from upstairs.

Sharon gasped when she heard something snap.

"My earring broke."

"The superglue's in the kitchen," said Jimmy. He had been to Virgil's house a few times and knew where certain things were.

"Come 'on, help me glue it," Sharon continued.

"Ok!" Artemis sputtered as she was dragged into the kitchen by Sharon, leaving the trio of friends standing there.

"Who's getting married?" Dick asked after a moment.

"Virgil's great Aunt Katherine," Jimmy replied.

"Isn't she like, 87?" Wally asked with a frown.

"89, but she's got this incredible beach house in Malibu; so, it's majorly important that she loves him," Jimmy explained.

Just then, they were alerted by the car horn.

Sharon bolted from the kitchen and stuck her head out the front door.

"We're coming!" she shouted.

"Lay off the horn, Mr. Hawkins!" Artemis said.

"Jimmy, come here," Sharon told him.

"We are counting on you and Virgil to get to this wedding on time, with the wedding cake," she explained.

"We'll be there," Jimmy assured her.

"Because if you guys are late, Aunt Katherine will be very upset and as her family, we need to make sure this wedding day goes perfectly," said Sharon.

Jimmy frowned. What did she mean by that?

"Since when do you like your Aunt Katherine?" Jimmy asked, before finishing off his hot dog.

"I don't, but she's not gonna be around forever and I want that beach house," Sharon answered.

"Yeah, so none of your screw ups," Artemis warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Well…" Jimmy sputtered, giving her an odd look.

"Come on, Artemis." Said Sharon.

The two of them grabbed their purses off a nearby hook on the wall and headed outside.

"Okay, okay enough with the horn," Artemis told Virgil's dad, Robert Hawkins.

"Women," said Jimmy after Sharon shut the door.

"Yeah, women are crazy," said Dick.

"That's why me and Dick aren't married," Wally added.

"You know, I think there's a lot of reasons why Artemis and Barbara wouldn't marry you," said Jimmy.

Dick and Wally sighed.

"We know," Wally replied.

Ever since they had been on the team as teenagers, Dick and Barbara had gotten to be close friends and so were Wally and Artemis. But now as young adults, one reason why they were still single was mostly due to their jobs, being a superhero was no easy task.

Dick looked at his watch for a moment.

"Hey, we better go; the observatory closes at 9 p.m." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," said Wally.

"Virgil!" he called.

"My zipper's stuck, aah!" Virgil shouted from upstairs as he fell over.

Grabbing a bottle of water off the dining room table, Jimmy took a sip before he spoke.

"What do you guys need?"

"Virgil said we could borrow his laptop." Dick answered.

"Because somebody spilled buttermilk on mine," said Wally folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I tried to fix it, ok? I cleaned your keyboard for hours," Dick explained.

While Wally was working on a science assignment from college, Dick had accidently knocked over a glass containing buttermilk. Although he tried to fix it, he ended up taking it to an electronics shop for repairs.

"Look, look, here's his laptop is right here. Just take it." Said Jimmy.

He picked up a black backpack off the couch and handed it to Wally.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally… if he said it was fine, then just go." Jimmy replied.

"Is everything in there?" Dick asked as he looked in the backpack.

"Yeah, go." Jimmy insisted.

"Oh, hey, tell Virgil I'll bring this back to him…"

Jimmy slammed the door before Wally could finish his sentence.

He was about to head back to the living room but stopped in his tracks when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Jimmy turned around and opened it.

"Can I have a band-aid for my nose?" Wally asked, the end of his nose was bleeding slightly.

Jimmy didn't say anything and shut door before heading off to find the box of band-aids.

**_30 minutes later…_**

"Hey, Virgil would you get down here, we're gonna be late for the wedding!" Jimmy called.

He paced for a moment; unaware Virgil was coming down the stairs.

"Virgil!" he yelled, startling his friend who stumbled and knocked over a lamp, thankfully it didn't break.

"Can we just go?" Jimmy asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Virgil replied as he picked up the lamp and put the shade back on it.

"Because Sharon wants Aunt Katherine's beach house bad," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, so do I," Virgil told him.

"Then we can't be late for the wedding and we have to pick up the cake," Jimmy pointed out.

"Dude, we have plenty of time, all right? Just as long as we get to the bakery before…" Virgil stopped short when he looked at the couch.

"Hey, have you seen my laptop case? I thought I left it right here."

"I gave it to Dick and Wally" Jimmy answered.

"You… you what?!" Virgil exclaimed, pulling the redhead aside.

"They told me you said it was cool." Said Jimmy.

"Well, yes it was ok for them to borrow my computer but why'd you give them the whole case? It had my cellphone and the keys to Sharon's SUV, now we have no car." Virgil explained.

"No problem, I'll just call Dick and Wally and tell them to come back," Jimmy offered.

"No, no we can't. They don't have cellphones," Virgil answered.

"Why?" Jimmy said, frowning at his friend.

"Cause, Icicle Jr threw Dick's phone against the wall and broke it and Wally's mom thinks cellphones cause ear sores," Virgil explained, recalling an incident when his teammate lost his cellphone.

"Well, he does get a lot of ear sores," Jimmy pointed out.

"Look, we cannot be late to this wedding!" said Virgil.

"Right… ok… um… Marvin," Jimmy suggested.

"What about Marvin?" Virgil asked.

"We'll borrow his car," Jimmy replied.

"His friend drives in it," Virgil pointed out.

"No, Wendy got a new job, she's borrowing another friend's car now," Jimmy explained.

"I don't want to go to a wedding in Marvin's Ford mustang, i-it's old and gross," Virgil confessed.

"So is Aunt Katherine," Jimmy pointed out.

"Jim, if we don't…" Virgil was cut off.

"Dude, it runs, and the wedding cake will fit in the back. The most important thing is it'll get us there on time," said Jimmy.

He then went over to the phone and started dialing Marvin's number. Thankfully, he happened to be in Dakota City on Spring Break with Wendy and some of their classmates.

After Marvin dropped off the car, Jimmy and Virgil picked up the cake at the bakery. So far, they were making good time, until they came up to a dirt road. About halfway, the car sputtered to a stop.

Virgil tried to start it but wasn't having any success.

"It won't start," said Jimmy.

"Oh, really?" Virgil replied sarcastically.

He and Jimmy got out of the white car and looked around. The road they were on was surrounded by woodland. Pine and oak trees lined the road. On the side, near a guard rail was a Deer Crossing sign. Normally, Virgil didn't take roads like this, but Jimmy convinced him that it would be a good short cut.

"Huh, good news is, we're right near nothing!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Ok, how was I supposed to know Marvin's car would break down, huh?" Jimmy asked.

"It was built in the 1970s, it has over 300,000 miles on it. Anyone with a second-grade education could have assumed it would die," Virgil explained.

"You are so mean to me sometimes," said Jimmy.

"Look we can't be late to Aunt Katherine's wedding all right? We promised Sharon and my parents and if we're not there in 48 minutes there is no way we're gonna get that beach house," said Virgil.

"All right, we'll call for help. Give me your cellphone," Jimmy suggested, before holding his hand out.

Virgil froze, trying to contain his anger, his hands were balled up into fits.

"My cellphone was in my bag which you gave to Dick and Wally!" he said, then he turned to face Jimmy.

"What, you don't have your cellphone?"

"No, mine got ruined," Jimmy answered.

"How?" Virgil asked, slightly tilting his head.

"You know… fell in a bowl of soup at school," said Jimmy.

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Who accidentally drops their cellphone into their soup?"

"It wasn't an accident, I wanted to see if it would float," Jimmy replied, looking nervous.

Virgil's jaw dropped.

"How do you even get dressed by yourself?" he asked. Virgil could see Bart doing something like that but Jimmy? No way!

"All right, look you want play 'pick on Jimmy' or do you wanna figure out how to get to this wedding on time?" Jimmy answered.

"How are we gonna do that if we can't call for help? Ok, it's 14 miles to the next gas station," Virgil pointed out.

"Look, maybe I can fix the motor," said Jimmy as he glanced at the car.

"You can't fix a sandwich!" Virgil exclaimed folding his arms in front of his chest.

Jimmy bit his lip for a moment.

"If you make fun of me one more time, I'm gonna tell everyone we know, you named your favorite teddy bear Mr. Puff-puff."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Virgil sputtered.

"All right, now let's check under the hood," said Jimmy.

"Okay," Virgil replied before he and Jimmy went to lift the hood.

"Well, there's motor," Jimmy announced.

"Yes, a lot of metal there," Virgil sighed.

"A lot of metal," said Jimmy. He looked around under the hood trying to find what caused the car to stall.

"Hey, I-I think I see the problem. Look here."

He then pointed to the right-hand side of the motor.

"Oh, yeah, yeah that belt came off," said Virgil.

"Uh-huh, so what do we do about it?" Jimmy asked.

"Here, here I'll put the belt back on this pulley thing and you get in the car and when I say go you try to start it," Virgil answered.

"All right, cool," Jimmy replied.

He then got back in the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

After a moment, Jimmy proceeded to start the car.

"Aah! Hold on! Wait a minute I didn't say go! I didn't say go! Hey! Aah! Ow! Ow!" Virgil yelled.

His suit jacket had got caught near the fan belt.

Shortly after, he heard the sound of cloth being ripped apart.

"Oh, aah!"

He managed to get away and tried to pull his jacket out but didn't have much success.

"Whoa, whoa! No! no! no!" he shouted.

"Come 'on, baby, come 'on baby. C'mon." Jimmy muttered, trying to get the old Ford to start.

Virgil continued to pull on the sleeve of his jacket but lost his grip.

No! no! no! aah! No." he exclaimed.

"Aah! No!"

"All right, the motor's running, where's your jacket?" Jimmy asked noticing part of his friend's tuxedo was missing.

"It ate my jacket!" Virgil growled and pointed at the car.

"Okay, well at least we got the motor running." Jimmy pointed out.

"I gotta get my jacket back."

No sooner did Virgil finish his sentence, he and Jimmy heard a sputtering noise.

The next thing they saw was scraps of fabric coming out from under the hood.

"I think that was your jacket," said Jimmy.

Virgil looked at him and didn't say a word.

"Here, j-just me, let me…uh…uh… see what I can do here," Jimmy offered.

He then started gathering up what was left of Virgil's jacket and attempted to put it back together.

After a minute, Virgil had enough.

"Would you stop touching me?!" he snapped.

"Oh man, we got 43 minutes until this wedding starts. Let's try to get this stupid motor running again," Virgil suggested.

"Right," said Jimmy.

"Man, it's so dark in there I can barely see anything," Virgil admitted.

"Yeah, let me, uh check the glove compartment and see if Marvin has a flashlight," Jimmy offered.

"Ok. Good call," said Virgil.

Jimmy then tried to open the car door, but it didn't work.

He checked his pockets before going around to the passenger side and tried again. After a couple of attempts, Jimmy gave up.

Walking back to his friend, he looked at him nervously.

"You locked the keys in the car?" Virgil asked.

"Don't hate me," Jimmy begged, lowering his head.

"I don't hate you," said Virgil.

He glanced at the ground and picked up a large stone.

"Here," he continued and handed it to Jimmy.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked.

"Big rock," Virgil answered.

Jimmy frowned.

"What do you want me to do with it?" he continued.

"Hit me," said Virgil, sounding somewhat pathetic.

"I'm not gonna hit you in the head with a big rock," Jimmy told him before throwing it on the ground.

The rock landed on the soil with a small 'thud' causing Virgil to flinch.

"Did that hit your foot?" Jimmy asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it's broken," said Virgil, who was obviously in pain.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy replied.

"That's ok," Virgil said in a weak voice.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah, me too," said Virgil.

"All right, well, we're not gonna figure a way out of this if we're both dehydrated, so let's go find some water," Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah," Virgil replied. He then noticed something not far away in the woods and pointed at it.

"Ooh, that creek looks nice."

"That's a good spot, c'mon," Jimmy agreed.

The two of them headed off into a nearby wooded area, towards a creek.

Sometime later, a silver colored Mercedes parked behind Marvin's Ford.

"Looks like somebody parked here illegally," said Professor Hamilton as he got out of the car.

"And they got a parking ticket," Atom pointed out, once he stepped out and glanced at the windshield.

He and Professor Hamilton were headed back to Metropolis to finish adding software updates to Star labs' computers.

"How come I never met your wife?" Atom asked.

"Huh?" Professor Hamilton sputtered.

"You know, we've been working together for like 3 years now and I just think it's weird that you never let me meet your wife," said Atom.

"Oh, well… uh…she's just… uh… she's just shy," Professor Hamilton explained.

He looked at the car and assumed whoever owned it must've left to get help.

"You're not really married, are you?" Atom asked as he leaned against the car door on the driver's side.

"What?! Of course, I am. You can't just pretend to be married and not have a wife, I mean come 'on, what are you talking about?" Professor Hamilton answered.

"Then let me meet her," said Atom.

Finally, Professor Hamilton caved in. He couldn't fool Ray Palmer.

"All right, all right! I'm not married, there's no Marrisa," Professor Hamilton confessed.

Atom frowned.

"You made up Marrisa?"

"Well, no there was a Marrisa in the 9th grade, I asked her to help me with my math homework and she just… she just laughed at me." Professor Hamilton explained, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He wasn't exactly good at talking to women, Serling Roquette was one exception, only because they were both scientists.

"It's ok, buddy. I understand," said Atom, before getting back in the car.

"I feel so dumb," Professor Hamilton admitted before he went back to his seat on the passenger side and shut the door.

Shortly after, Atom drove off.

"Wait! Wait! Please, stop! Help!" Virgil and Jimmy shouted as they tried to run after the Mercedes.

"Oh!" Virgil groaned.

"I can't believe we missed 'em," said Jimmy.

"And we got a parking ticket," Virgil added as picked up a small piece of paper off the windshield.

"How much time do we have to get to the wedding?" Jimmy asked.

Virgil looked at his watch before answering.

"About half an hour, but I don't see how there's any way we're gonna…"

He stopped when he saw something coming towards him and Jimmy.

"Hey, hey headlights, headlights! Another car is coming!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hello, stop! Stop! Stop! Hey stop! Slow down!" they shouted.

"Dude, dude, please, we need help, we need help." Jimmy called.

Seconds later, a dark blue H2 hummer pulled over.

"Hey," Jimmy greeted the two people as they stepped out of the car.

"Thank you so much for stopping." Said Virgil.

He and Jimmy quickly recognized the two people as Icicle Jr and Tommy Terror. Although they normally wouldn't consider asking them for help, right at the moment they didn't have a lot of options.

"No problem," said Tommy.

"Where you guys headed?" Icicle Jr. asked.

Without his costume, they didn't know Virgil was really Static and neither of them knew Jimmy.

"To his Aunt Katherine's wedding," Jimmy replied.

"But we gotta be there in less than half an hour with that cake," Virgil added, pointing to the backseat of Marvin's car.

"Or we are in big trouble," said Jimmy.

"Well, did you guys call for help?" Icicle Jr asked.

"No, we don't have cellphones." Virgil answered.

"But if you drive us to the nearest pay phone, we'll give you $75 bucks." Jimmy offered.

"Oh, w-wait, wait hold on… I got an extra forty," said Virgil as he took some money out of his back pocket.

"Ok, that's almost a hundred bucks." Jimmy concluded.

Virgil gave him an odd look, Jimmy miscalculated, the total was $115.

Icicle Jr and Tommy both looked just as confused as Virgil but didn't say anything.

"Can you please drive us?" Virgil asked.

"Wait a minute, so you guys are stranded out here?" Icicle Jr asked.

"Trying to hitchhike," said Tommy.

"You've got no cellphones," Icicle Jr added.

"And it's just the two of you?" Tommy asked.

"Alone?" Icicle Jr finished.

"Right." Virgil and Jimmy answered simultaneously.

Icicle Jr and Tommy looked at each other and grinned then glanced at Virgil and Jimmy and grabbed their money.

"Whoa, what are you doing…?!" Jimmy shouted.

"Back off!" Virgil yelled as he and Jimmy were shoved into the ground by Icicle Jr and Tommy.

Before they could get up, the two young villains took off running, jumped into their car and drove down the road at full speed. Both Virgil and Jimmy stood there in shock…they had been robbed!

Jimmy paced back and forth while Virgil attempted to brush the dirt off his tuxedo.

"So, how much time until the wedding starts?" he asked.

"Less than fifteen minutes," Virgil answered.

"No way we're gonna may it now."

"Look, even if we're late maybe we can get the cake to reception on time and your Aunt Katherine won't be so mad," Jimmy suggested.

"Or maybe she'll be furious and sell that beach house!" Virgil exclaimed throwing both hands in the air in defeat.

Jimmy then wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh man, it's getting cold out here."

"Hang on, I think I saw an old blanket in the back of the car." Said Virgil.

He then opened the truck and looked around.

"Hey! Hey, guess what I found!" said Virgil.

"Fried chicken?!" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"No…but I did find a toolbox." Virgil replied.

He then pulled out a large metallic red toolbox.

"What are we gonna do with tools?" Jimmy asked once more.

"We can use them to get into the car that you locked us out of!" Virgil answered.

"Ok, just open the box." said Jimmy.

Virgil then put the box on the ground and opened it.

"Anything good?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, there's an emergency kit." Virgil replied.

"See? And you always say Marvin isn't too bright," said Jimmy.

"All right, open it up and see what's inside."

"Kay, I'm opening it." Virgil replied.

He opened the small orange rectangular shaped box and looked inside.

"Let's see, we have…a quarter…a can of salmon…open. An ice tray…and half a shoe," Virgil explained as he went through the contents of the box.

"Well…so much for our emergency supplies," Virgil sighed, sounded defeated.

"Dude, look a hanger!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"How's a hanger gonna help us?" Virgil asked.

"We use it to unlock the car," Jimmy answered.

"Oh yeah!" said Virgil.

Jimmy then bent the wire hanger and lowered it into the slightly open window on the driver's side.

"See you just put it over the window like this."

"I can't believe you know how to do this," Virgil confessed.

"How do you think I got the pigeons in Cat Grant's car?" Jimmy asked.

"Ohh…" was Virgil's reply, remembering the joke Jimmy had pulled on reporter, Cat Grant a few weeks ago which involved sneaking some pigeons into her car while she was on a break at work.

"I'm almost there," said Jimmy.

"C'mon, c'mon you're so close… turn it to the left," Virgil told him.

"Ok, I think I got it," Jimmy announced.

"Now what?" Virgil asked.

"Now I just pull it like so…" Jimmy answered.

As he pulled out the hanger, Jimmy accidently hit Virgil in the face.

"Ouch!" the young hero yelled.

"Virgil!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Thank you for punching my pupil!" Virgil growled.

"I-I'm sorry." Jimmy stuttered.

Just then he looked away at seeing some headlights.

"Look! Look another car is coming! See?" he said.

"Uh-huh, yeah I can see it with my eye that's not bleeding!" Virgil shouted.

"Let me see," Jimmy offered.

He then looked at Virgil's face where a black eye was starting to form.

"It's not bleeding, how does it feel?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, well it feels like this," said Virgil before putting his right index finger in Jimmy's face.

"Ow! You poked my eye!" the photographer shouted.

"Yeah, no charge!" said Virgil.

"Dude, it's a tow truck!" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh, finally something good happens." Virgil sighed.

"Hey! Hey! Hello! Help! We need help, please! Stop!"

Putting the toolbox aside, Jimmy and Virgil tried to flag down the tow truck heading towards them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He's gonna stop." said Virgil.

A large black and red tow truck pulled up and parked in front of Marvin's Mustang. The driver then stepped out. He appeared to be in his late 40s and was semi bald. He also wore a pair of round tortoise shell print glasses, a white shirt and denim overalls. His brown boots also had a light coating of dust on them.

"Hey there," he greeted Virgil and Jimmy.

"Hi," Jimmy replied.

"Hey," said Virgil.

The truck driver frowned noticing that the two boys each had a hand over their left eyes.

"Hello,"

"No, no no…see our eyes, we…" Virgil sputtered.

"We uh…." Jimmy trailed off.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Said Virgil.

He and Jimmy both lowered their hands revealing the black eyes that had formed underneath.

"We are just really glad to see you." Jimmy admitted.

The truck driver chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like you boys could use a tow. Good thing I got ten of 'em" he joked.

Virgil and Jimmy just stood there, looking confused.

The truck driver stopped laughing.

"Eh, it's just a joke we truck drivers say." He explained.

Jimmy and Virgil snickered.

"Anyway…can you tow us to the nearest garage?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, forget the garage…can you tow us to the Dakota City Country Club on Rosenbaum Road?" said Virgil.

"Yeah, we're really late for a wedding." Jimmy explained.

"Wedding, huh? So…uh…which one of you is the groom and where's the bride?" the driver asked with a laugh.

"So…could you please just tow us?" Virgil replied. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Sure, I just need to see your car registration," the driver explained.

"It's…probably in the glove compartment," said Virgil.

"We kinda locked the keys in the car," Jimmy added, feeling awkward.

"We?!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Can you open the door?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, yeah…. shouldn't be any problem at all." Said the Truck driver.

He put on a pair of work gloves that were tucked in his back pocket and walked back to his truck. The driver grabbed an object from the passenger side and headed back towards Marvin's Mustang.

"This oughta do the trick," he said, holding up a crowbar.

Virgil and Jimmy backed away as he approached the driver's side of the car and smashed the window. Both Jimmy and Virgil flinched at the loud sound of glass shattering. The two of them stood there in shock.

"Well, we could've done that!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well, why didn't ya?" the truck driver said before laughing.

"Ok man, look we have had so much…." Jimmy was cut off when Virgil grabbed his left arm.

"Look, look we'll get the window fixed later, all right? The important thing is that guy will tow us to the wedding." Virgil pointed out.

"Right…" Jimmy sighed.

"I'll get the registration." Said Virgil.

"All right then," the truck driver replied.

Virgil then unlocked the car and went looking for the registration.

Jimmy half smiled at the truck driver and noticed the name of his towing company painted in gold letters on the side of the truck.

"Julie's towing company, huh?" he asked.

"Yep, I've been in the towing business for twenty-three years," the driver replied.

"So, who's Julie? Your wife?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope, Julie's my nickname," the driver replied.

Jimmy snickered.

"Something funny about that?" the truck driver asked.

"Well yeah I mean…Julie's a girl's name." Jimmy answered.

Unbeknownst to him and Virgil, the driver's actual name was Julius.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Julius asked, sounded offended.

"Uh…what my friend meant to say was we don't think Julie's a girl's name; we think Julie's great nickname…very cool." Virgil replied, last thing he needed was for things to get out of hand.

"No, it's not Julie is totally a…" Jimmy was cut off.

"Silence!" said Virgil.

"Look here, son…I was named after my father, he was named after his father and they both worked on the railroad." Julius explained.

"Ok, I'm just saying I've met like five Julies…all girls." Said Jimmy.

"Ok, uh…I'll tell you what, you can just rot in a sack for all I care." Julius told him.

"Goodbye," he said and walked away.

"No! no! please, wait! Don't leave!" Virgil begged.

"Rot in a sack!" Julius shouted as he got in the truck and slammed the door.

Virgil watched as the truck drove off and shook his head.

"You had to make fun of the man's name?!"

"Well look, at least we can get in the car. Maybe we can get it started," Jimmy suggested.

"We already tried that," Virgil pointed out.

"Well, let's try it again, ok?" Jimmy insisted.

"Get in the car and turn the key."

"Fine," Virgil sighed.

"I'll look under the hood and see if I can figure out what the problem is." Said Jimmy.

Virgil then got in the car and sat at the driver's seat.

"All right, go." Jimmy told him.

Virgil then started the car.

Jimmy then heard a rattling noise near the engine.

"Ok, stop! Stop!" he shouted.

"I think I see what the problem is…come here."

Virgil nodded and got out of the car and walked over to Jimmy.

"You really think you found the problem?" he asked.

"Yeah…when you turned the key and it tried to start, that thing was hitting against that thing." Jimmy explained as he pointed to the battery and the fan belt.

"That thing there?" Virgil asked, pointing at the battery.

"Yeah. See those wires right there? I think they got loose when that battery got knocked against the engine," Jimmy explained.

"Okay, maybe we need to reconnect those wires and push the battery back," Virgil suggested.

"Right," said Jimmy.

He reconnected the wires to the battery and pushed it back into place.

The two of them heard the faint sound of electricity crackling but didn't think much of it.

"There," said Jimmy, once he was done.

"Let's give it a try," Virgil suggested.

"All right," said Jimmy.

He and Virgil then got back into the Mustang and started it.

"I hope this works," Jimmy admitted.

"Me too," said Virgil.

Jimmy then tried to start the car and sure enough it worked!

"Yes! All right! Whoo!" he cheered.

"Okay, okay we missed the wedding ceremony, but we can probably get the cake there before it's time to cut it," Virgil replied.

"Which means a Summer vacation at your Aunt Katherine's beach house will be ours!" said Jimmy.

Virgil smiled.

"Right on, Jim!"

Just then the two of them heard a popping noise and saw flames coming from under the hood of Marvin's mustang. They quickly got out and looked at the car. It wasn't long before the flames started to spread. Virgil grabbed the box containing the wedding cake before he and Jimmy quickly backed away from the car. Seeing how there was nothing they could do, the two friends walked away leaving the burning car in the same spot.

The two of them walked a good distance before they found a bus stop bench.

"I can't believe those guys robbed us," Jimmy said after a while, remembering what happened earlier.

"This night could not get any worse," said Virgil.

Just then they heard a loud hooting noise overhead and looked up.

"Is that an owl?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Virgil replied.

Seconds later, Jimmy noticed some white glue-like paste spattered on his suit. He froze when he realized what it was.

Virgil frowned, not sure how to react.

"Uh…you got a little bird…" Virgil was cut off.

"I know!" Jimmy yelled.

Virgil simply looked away and didn't say anything as they waited for the bus.

One thing was certain, it had been quite a night…

**End…**

**And that's the story! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, and Julius the truck driver was a reference to Julius Schwartz who was a long-time editor at DC Comics. Professor Hamilton is a scientist from Superman the Animated series and Justice League Unlimited. In both series he works at Star Labs in Metropolis. Rosenbaum Road is a reference to Michael Rosenbaum the actor who played Lex Luthor on the TV series, Smallville. He also voiced Wally West/The Flash in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. **

**In addition, keep an eye out for an update to my Young Justice/Justice League crossover, Just Another Day in the Neighborhood plus some short stories which at the moment, are currently in the idea and outline phase.**

**I have a couple story ideas up for adoption if anyone is interested, just ask!**

**Comic Con is also around the corner. I'm not going but some my friends are, this year marks the 50th comic con event, so it'll likely be something special. Also, this year marks the 80th anniversary of the first Batman comic book published! There's a comic con museum opening in San Diego.**

**Anyway... **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
